


Scott May or May Not Be a Massive Gay

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: TD Shit [5]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emetophilia, M/M, im sure somewhere out there i could get off to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>overcome your fears by banging them obvs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott May or May Not Be a Massive Gay

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sorta convinced me to write this and I regret almost everything.

"Scott what the fuck." Courtney yelled because she yells everything. "You've been in the water for two hours now."

"'m swimmin'."

"For two hours? Who in the fresh hell goes swimming for two hours? That's fucking stupid."

"'m swimmin'." He repeated. Then he just kind of. Pukes some white shit. If YOUR man was puking white shit you'd call the cops, but there are no cops on Wawanakwa, bitch, so Courtney runs off to get Chris. So long, bitch.

Scott whined a little.

"Okay, the coast is clear, the fuck are you- Oh my sweet jesus, yep, that's. That's."

Fang rose above the water for two seconds to slap Scott with his giant shark penis because he never shuts up. Scott flips him off. "Are you done yet? Like, do you ever get tired? Ever?"

Then he gets some claspers in his ass because fuck you. Fang doesn't believe in getting tired.

Now you see, the perks of having two penises is they take up more space. And Fang had two HUGE GIGANTIC MOTHERFUCKING PENISES. And he produced SO MUCH SHARK JIZZ that it went all the way through Scott's goddamn throat and out of his mouth. Kind of like that one hentai with the little girl in the water cooler and like. When they press the pedal it pushes a dildo into her vajayjay that makes cold water come out of her mouth. Except nobody wants to drink shark jizz.

Except Scott. Scott would drink shark jizz.

"Honestly, at this point I'd prefer gettin' eaten- I didn't mean it literally, put your teeth away."

Meanwhile, on the beach, Courney suspects her man is getting fucked in the ass by a shark. Chris says she's being fucking stupid and leaves to go fuck a thousand men where no one else can see.


End file.
